Love Happens to Anyone
by November Ember
Summary: First shadamy fic. Love can happen to anyone, you just have to look in the right places.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first ShadAmy Fanfic, go easy on me cuz its gonna be in chapters, k? Well I appreciate good feedback and how I can improve it…so FLAMES welcome! Anyway, I do not own Shadow or Amy they belong to SEGA. Now, on with the story!

Sunlight peeked through thin curtains, making a pair of eyes open slightly. Amy let out a small groan and sat up in bed. She stretched her arms and got out of bed to take a shower. _Hmm, I forgot about my date with Sonic today. Wait, what did I just say! I have a date with Sonic, she thought happily._ As soon as she got out of the shower, she tried to decide what to wear. After what seemed about one hundred outfits to choose from, she finally decided on a white summer dress, white headband, and ballet flats. She grabbed a matching purse and exited her house. "Wow! This day is absolutely gorgeous! I can't imagine a better day than this to go on a date with Sonic!" she exclaimed happily, while enjoying the scenery of a bright blue sky, and lush, green trees.

When she reached the café to meet Sonic there as promised, she saw him a couple seats from the entrance gazing out the window. "Hey Sonic!" she sang, and went to sit in front of him. He turned towards her and greeted her. "Hey there Ames," he boasted. Soon, a waitress came by with a pen and a notepad. "May I take your orders?" she asked and got ready to write them down.

"Sure, I'll have the usual Tabatha," he smiled and gave her a wink. "Sure thing Sonic," she nodded and turned to Amy. "And you will have?" she asked sweetly.

"Bacon and eggs sounds nice," she smiled and turned to Sonic. "The usual?" she questioned him.

"Eh, ya know, chili dogs," he laughed and so did Amy. Soon their orders came and Sonic immediately dug in. "Sonic, you-," she started but Sonic interrupted. "No Amy, I'm not going to slow down, I'm kinda in rush," he protested but immediately clamped his mouth shut. "W-what? I thought this day was for us to enjoy. Are you saying you don't want to spend time with me?" she theorized, hoping it wasn't true.

"To tell ya the truth, yes. I'm sorry Amy I had other plans later. I just wanted you to stop begging me for me to go on a date with you. I'm sorry," he apologized and got up and left the café. Amy just stayed there with her mouth slightly agape, in utter shock. She paid the bill and gave a tip to the waitress and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Back for more eh? LOL well I hope you enjoy this chapter Well I do not own anything! Sega does. Well, ENJOY! (I hope ^_^)

Angry tears streamed down Amy's face and she reluctantly wiped them away. "H-how…dare he do that to me. And to think he actually liked me! Stupid blue hedgehog! I hate you!" she shouted to an empty street, but loud enough to make birds fly away. In a distance, a figure fell out from a tall tree disturbed by the yelling. "Damn! That girl can yell," he murmured and rubbed his ears. Amy spotted something fall in the distance, and rushed over to see what it was. She let out a loud gasp as soon as she saw what, or better yet, who it was.

"Sh-shadow?" she stuttered, not believing if it was him. Shadow scoffed and spat, "Who else?" and dusted the invisible dirt off him. _I didn't yell __that__ loud, did I? _She asked herself, puzzled. "Oh. I'm sorry…." She trailed off and looked down to her shoes. A few fresh tears fell freely from her eyes. Shadow suddenly felt a bit guilty for the not-so-great manner. "Rose?" he asked and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She swatted it away and continued to walk home.

"Hmm, I'll get her next time, she needs time alone," he whispered and took out a blue chaos emerald. "Chaos control," he muttered and with a flash, he disappeared.

As soon as Amy got home, she slowly went to her bedroom to take a long, soothing bath. _It will clear my mind for a while, _she thought sadly. As she stepped into the tub, muscles immediately relaxed and her heart ache faded away. "Ah, this is nice," she murmured and sunk into the suds. She was thinking how girls deal with heart ache. 1) Eat ice cream or 2) Go shopping with a friend. _Well I certainly don't want to gain weight…hmm, I'll call Rouge then,_ she thought and picked up the phone next to the tub for emergencies. She dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice said on the other line. "Rouge!" Amy practically yelled to her.

"Amy! Don't yell so loud next time!" she shouted back. "Okay so what was the reason that you called?" she asked after regaining her hearing.

"Umm…can you meet me at the mall tomorrow…at about 11ish?" she offered, hoping that she would accept.

"That sounds awesome Amy! I've got to go because I'm a little busy! Bye!" she said, then hung up. _I thought I heard a voice in the background…it sounded familiar though…although it could've been static,_ she thought and let out a sigh. "Tomorrow…is going to be a good day…I hope…" she theorized and hoped for the best.

Yea, yea…I know it's short….I have a bit of writers block. Well umm lets see what happens in the next chapter! ~Tootles!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I hope that you find this chapter good, because I was a bit lost…^^; well I hope you enjoy this! Plz forgive me! :o NOTE: THERE IS SOME OOC-NESS OF SONIC! DON'T HATE! I JUST KEPT TYPING THIS STRAIGHT OUT OF MY MIND.

A loud roar was heard outside, initiating a motor of a lawn mower. Amy groaned and sat up and rubbed her eyes. _Why are they mowing their lawn at eleven AM! Wait 11 am…Rouge! _Amy threw off her blankets and jumped out of bed. "What to wear?" Amy rummaged through her closet and found a t-shirt and some jeans. "Well, it's something…" she sighed and put them on. Quickly, she brushed her quills and teeth and ran downstairs. She grabbed her car keys and ran out of the door.

After thirty minutes of traffic and loud yells of the drivers, she made it to the mall and parked her car. Entering the mall while keeping an eye out for Rouge, she found her sipping some coffee at a nearby coffee shop. Amy entered and greeted her, "Rouge! Let's get started!"

"Alright then! First lets go for some shoes" Rouge winked and led Amy to a designer shoe shop.

_Three hours later…_

"Wow, Rouge! That was so much fun! Just what I needed." Amy boasted and sat down on a bench, exhausted from shopping. "How do you have _that_ much money to buy all those clothes, shoes, and lets not forget, jewelry!"

"You don't need to know," she joked and let out a small laugh. "Hey Amy?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Amy asked.

"H-how would you feel if…if…" Rouge trailed off. "IfiwasgoingoutwithSonic!" She finally said. Even though she spoke really fast, I heard it very clearly. I wasn't shocked at all. Maybe that was the voice in the background when I was talking to Rouge yesterday. I decided to kid around with her, just for the heck of it.

" I would slap you…just kidding! I am over him…" _I hope I am, although I think I am…Yes, I am over him. He played with me too long and I should be happy for him because he has my best friend as a girlfriend. Lucky him; although I would not say that about Rouge. _

"Good! I was a little freaked out of the slap thing…you sounded serious about that," Rouge laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. She turned away for a second and then turned back to me. She seemed to have saw something in the distance, but I shrugged that thought away.

"Hey, are you ready to go back?" I began. "I will invite you for a girl's night at my house!" Rouge thought for a moment and then replied, " Sure, but let me call Sonic, okay?"

She dialed Sonic's number, which surprisingly, I would have thought she would have had him on speed dial. I waited patiently and suddenly, we heard a ring from behind us and a swear word. _Was he…was he here the whole time? Is that why Rouge kept looking around? Maybe she thought she saw him but she thought otherwise. _ I turned around and Rouge looked mad. She caught Sonic.

"Why are you here and why follow us?" She sounded furious. Maybe she thinks it invades her personal space. Sonic looked nervous for a second, like he was rummaging his mind for an answer. "Well?" Rouge continued.

"I-I was looking for you and I overheard you talking on the phone and I was…looking for a present for you! You know our 1 year anniversary!" He stammered and lied. "And here it is!" He reached into his blue quills and pulled out a used paperclip and some buttons.

"Sonic, you're pathetic. Here's the first reason: We have only been going out for 1 week! The second: Those things are useless! They probably have been in there for more than a month! And the third: I saw you and another girl you were with when I was shopping with Amy. You two-timing rodent! Get out of here because we are through!" Rouge angrily yelled. A few brave tears dared to come out of her eyes. I couldn't believe myself.

I thought Sonic would be faithful to her. Oh how he is going to regret what he just did to my best friend. On the other hand, Sonic did not look surprise. He seemed to not care. Where was the heroic, loving hero we all used to know and love? Rouge seemed crushed. How did she keep it in all this time? Was she pretending all the time even when calling Sonic? I admire her for her strength in these types of situations.

"Good. I was planning on breaking up with you this week anyway. I saw the way you looked at Knuckles when he rudely interrupted our very first date. You haven't even given me any time to myself these past couple of days and I was feeling squished and too smothered. You should have never cancelled all those plans with Amy. By the way, hey Amy." Sonic said monotonously except for the last part. It sounded kind of…perverted.

I was sick to my stomach with his voice. I've had it. He had crossed the line with all those mean things he had said to Rouge and to top it off that jerk had the nerve to say hey to me? Without thinking, I summoned up the courage to raise my hand and I slapped him with all my strength. By now, Rouge had stopped silently sobbing and she slapped him on his other cheek.

I smiled a bit and then I turned towards Rouge. She seemed relieved she did that. We picked up our various shopping bags and we left without a word. We both walked in silence to my car. I figured that she took the bus here.

"Rouge, how are you feeling?" I asked softly and politely.

"I've had worse days. Sonic was beginning to become distant the past couple of days of our relationship." The few last words seemed to be like poison coming out of Rouge's mouth.

"Rouge, you know that I am here for you, no matter what. Come on, our girl's night is awaiting!" I was kind of glad they broke up. Rouge deserved better. Sonic should not play with girls' hearts, especially girls like Rouge and I. Someday, Sonic the Hedgehog, you will pay for the crimes you committed. Never break a girl's heart, and I mean never!

Author's Note: Sounds like Amy is planning something! And don't worry, Shadow will come out in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS RELATED TO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO SONIC TEAM AND SEGA.

Okay so I am trying to continue this ASAP. I hope you liked the previous chapter. Well there was kind of a twist to it and it's not what you think about sonic. And something will happen between Rouge and Amy dealing with their friendship. I think I can squeeze shadow into this one…who am I kidding he is going to be in this one! Here we go! I plan to get reviews! AT LEAST THREE TO CONTINUE! Enjoy!

Rouge and I arrived at my house about ten minutes later. Throughout the car ride, Rouge seemed to be deep in thought, probably thinking about Sonic's unacceptable behavior at the mall. Maybe she was thinking the same thing I was. That didn't seem like Sonic. I thought I've recognized this attitude before, but I wasn't sure where I have seen it before. Some part of it seemed like another person I knew. It was so familiar, I can almost remember, but my mind is so fuzzy. We entered the house and I was still thinking about the earlier events of this day. I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of Rouge's cracking voice.

"Amy? I'm sorry I did not tell you I saw Sonic at the mall earlier. I did not want you to see him because I knew you would not want to see him after yesterday." Rouge said, a bit of sadness still evident in her voice.

"Wait just one second! How do you know that? I never told you that! Don't tell me…did…did Sonic tell you?" I asked, half angry and half in shock. She fidgeted for a moment before replying. "Well?" I asked more demandingly.

"Well, um, I kind of was asked out after he said he came from a date that you both were supposedly on and he told me about what happened. Amy, please don't hate me for this, but I used to think you were kind of a brat around him. He told me all of the times you pursued him and attacked with tons of hugs. You know I only came to this hang out time today just because I felt sorry for you and I wanted you to feel better." She said with guilt clear in her voice.

I was completely lost for words. I could not totally process what she had said. I walked towards the door of my house and I opened it. "Get out." I stated so coldly and flatly, I didn't even believe I was the one that had said it.

"But Amy, please!" Rouge attempted in changing my mind.

"I said get out! I don't want to hear another word come out of your mouth. I don't consider you a friend anymore. I've had enough of lies and fake friends. I need time alone. Here, take your bags and leave now! " I snapped at her and handed her bags to her. She would not move. I walked up to her and I dragged her out. She tried to speak to me outside the door, but I slammed it right in her face. I pressed my back against the door and I slid down to the cold, hard, dusty floor. I brought my knees to my chest and my hands to my face. I stayed in that position for a while, just weeping silently and wishing I was happy for one day in my life. Great friends, great life and someone to love. I realized I looked for love in the wrong places. I've decided to search for my true love and start a new life tomorrow. This, I swear on my life.

I picked myself off the floor and I proceeded to my bedroom. I changed into my night clothes and I climbed into my bed. I released a needed sigh and I attempted to sleep. Suddenly, there was a noise outside my bedroom window and I immediately jumped out of bed and ran toward the window. I squinted outside and I saw a dark figure in the distance. It seemed to turn around and in the single spot of light provided by the street lamp, if you looked close enough, you can see two blood red eyes; As soon as I saw them, they disappeared. I thought I recognized them, but I shrugged off the feeling. I walked back to my bed and I let out a loud yawn. Clearly, sleep was needed for me right now and I decided it is best, besides, I was starting my new life tomorrow. Finally, the moment my life has been waiting for, the last sleep of my old life. I closed my eyes and I immediately fell into a deep, well-needed sleep.

_The Next Day_

I woke up and sat up in bed to stretch my arms out. Finally, the beginning of my new life has begun. I eagerly jumped out of bed and raced to my bathroom. I did my morning necessities and then I looked for my shopping bags. I smiled when I remembered what I bought. A knee-length green dress that was ruffled a bit at the bottom and I bought a gold necklace with a deep red ruby in the middle of it to go along with it. My shoes were nothing special, just some green boots similar to my old red ones but with heels; it completed my outfit. I walked quickly down to my kitchen and I prepared myself some breakfast. As I was eating my breakfast, I heard a knock on the door. Slowly, I walked towards the door and I opened it. As soon as I saw who it was, my smile turned into a frown.

Sonic. He has the nerve to still come to my house even after what happened at the mall? "Hey, babe." He said and he sounded perverted. "You are looking good today. Dress up for me, huh?" After that sentence, I punched him square in the face. He did not even flinch. I hardened my gaze at him and he just smirked. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Sonic…Sonic does not have _blue _eyes. I knew there was something off about him; I just couldn't put my finger on it. I figured out who this creep was. _**Scourge. **_That name alone brought back so many horrible memories and feelings I certainly did not want to remember.

"You're not Sonic, you imposter! And if I _were _to dress up nicely for you, I would be in an insane asylum for that! Scourge the Hedgehog, why are you doing this? What do you want from me and what happened to the **real** Sonic?" I demanded and he just smiled evilly at me. I felt disgusted when I saw his eyes travelling up and down my body for the second time.

"That, babe, is not for you to find out. I was hoping to go on a date with ya, to you know, get to know each other a bit more. Listen, I know you don't want to talk to me because of all the things I've done to you in the past, but hey, we have to set aside our diff—"He was cut off by something. I flinched when someone punched his face a second time, the first being me. This time, he did flinch, and boy, did that person pack a punch. I looked up to get a better look at the person. My breath was caught in my throat. Shadow the Hedgehog was standing beside Scourge's fallen body. Scourge looked immensely furious and he wiped the blood from his nose using his glove. By now, he had returned to his ugly green self, including with his clothes and scars. Shadow just stared at him and then looked towards me.

Suddenly, Scourge attained an evil energy that surrounded him completely. "You will pay for that, Stripes!" He yelled, using the name Shadow hated. He attempted to punch Shadow but he grabbed his hand right before he made contact with his face. He twisted it until it made a disgusting snap, and then he released his clenched fist. Scourge hissed in pain and took a few steps back.

"Leave now!" Shadow ordered. Scourge held his broken wrist and walked more steps back. "I'll be back, Stripes and not just for you, for the girl too!" He snarled and then broke off in a sprint, the opposite direction of my house. I stayed silent the whole time. The last time I saw Shadow was when I angrily yelled to seemingly nothing and he fell from a tree. He had his back turned against me and he shifted his feet. Finally, he turned to look at me; his ruby red eyes looked at me fiercely. I opened my mouth to speak, but my mind went against it, so I closed it.

"Are you alright, Rose?" He asked but he was not looking at me anymore.

"Yes, thank you, although he did not do anything to harm me, but I did not want him here to begin with." I replied. Being around Shadow now is a bit awkward because I did not know where he came from and why he did this. "Why did you do this?" I asked with curiosity.

"Pardon?" He answered, clearly not understanding what I meant by that simple question.

"Why did you, you know, punch Scourge and everything? And most importantly, where did you come from?" I responded. He looked toward me again and walked slowly to me.

"Because…because I wanted to apologize for the day I acted so rudely towards you. I was just deep in thought, and you happened to interrupt them. I thought about this for days but for some reason, I could not summon up the courage to do so. Please, Rose, forgive me." He said, softly and it sounded like he truly meant every word.

I looked up to him and I acknowledged his sincerity in the apology. "Shadow, why apologize if you had nothing to do with what happened. I blame it on myself for screaming at the top of my lungs to the middle of nowhere. Even so, apology accepted." I gladly said to him.

"Thank you for forgiving me. I should be off now; I have to go on a mission for G.U.N. Goodbye, Rose. See you sometime." He replied and took out his green Chaos Emerald. With his famous words, he disappeared to God knows where. I sighed and went back inside. What a weird experience today. Unexpected visits from a person I loathe and another from a person I hardly see. I wanted a new life, right? This will be an interesting day.

OKAY I AM ENDING THIS CHAPTER HERE. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE REST OF AMY'S DAY AND THE NEXT DAY. HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT TO IMPROVE IN THIS STORY. THANK YOU! HAVE A NICE DAY! AND TO THE PERSON THAT REVIEWED ALREADY THANK YOU BUT DO YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT? THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO CONTACT YOU ^^; SORRY…AND YES I WOULD ADD YOUR CHARACTER. JUST GIVE ME THE DETAILS OF IT AND THE NAME PLEASE. I WILL MAKE IT YOUR OCXROUGE.! THANKS!


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I am terribly sorry to say that I will not update anymore. For one reason: THIS STORY HAS NO PLOT! I will work on it ASAP and add a new story (Same title) :D I am sorry for people who have enjoyed this, but I kinda lost my idea on this fic. I am sorry! Please forgive me! I am only going to improve it and make this fic longer! Thank you for everything reviewers! **


End file.
